living in wave
by naruto no juubi
Summary: after a talk with tsnunami naruto decides to leave to live in wave  first fanfic naruto/tsunami AU   adopted by Assassin King of Masyaf
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic soo be nice **

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto or else sakura wouldn't be a damn banshee**

**speaking: ''hello''**

**thougt:{uhu}**

**sooo lets start**

**naruto,sasuke,sakura, and kakashi where walking back to konoha after there mission to wave but something was off about naruto he was quiet the whole way back and sakura couldn't stand it.**

''**naruto-baka are you sick or something you haven't sad a thing since we left wave what's up whit you?'' sasuke and kakshi didn't say anything but agreed with sakura. {dobe probably just try's to act mysterious pff loser} sasuke thougt at first naruto didn't say anything but after a couple of seconds he said '' nothing wrong sakura-san just thinking about something'' all tree where a little taken aback by the calmness is his voice and that he wasn't calling here sakura chan anymore but just let it slide for now. '' where were you thinking about naruto?'' the cyclops asked. '' just about something jeez get of f my back will ya'' naruto said getting annoyed with the tree.**

**But naruto was thinking about a certain old drunks daughter and wat they were talking about the night before they left.**

**(flashback)**

naruto was sitting is the geusstroom packing his stuff before he had to go back to konoha when de door opend and tsunami walked in.''naruto-kun can i talk to you for a minute?'' asked tsunami

''sure tsunami -chan whats up?'' naruto asked as dense as he is he didn't notice th blush on tsunami's face for putting the suffix after her name. After her blush had gotten less she just got to the point and said '' naruto-kun the past couple of weeks i've kinda uh developed feelings for you and i want to know how you feel about me?'' she wasss heavilly blushing now because she just told a twelve year old boy how thats she loves him. Naruto was stunned at first but quickly shook it off and ask '' why me tsunami-chan i mean why not kakashi he's real strong and all?'' tsunami looked at him and blushed agian but said ''naruto your sweet you showed inari that hero do exist and your really handsome but there's alot more but i really wanna know how you feel about me?'' naruto was blushing up a storm at first he didn't know what to say so tsunami thougt{i geuss he doesn't feel the same way} but before she could stand up naruto grabbed her arm before she could go and said'' tsunami-chan the first time i came in your house and saw you i thougt that a angel fell outta heaven '' she was blushing so hard it would put hinata to shame so he continued'' but the time i spend here i got to know you better and i don't know wat love is but i really like you and everytime i look at you i get a crazy feeling in my stomach like i ate to much ramen '' tsumani giggled at that then she interrupted him with a kiss he was shocked she pulled away just before kakashi came in and said that they needed to sleep.

**(flashback end)**

**Time skip hokage's office**

'' **team 7 back from c- rank to a-rank mission hokage-sama'' kakashi said.**

''**Very well kakashi repport the rest dismissed''** **sasuke and sakura walked out naruto stayed so**

**The old man asked'' naruto is something wrong?'' naruto answered '' yea oji-san i want to retire as a shinobi'' this of course shocked the two adults so the old man asked '' why naruto don't you want to be hokage?'' '' no oji-san not anymore on the mission to wave i fell in love'' he said with a true smile not one if the fake ones and the old man noticed so he said'' whose the lucky lady naruto she has to be great if you fell in love with her hmmm?'' he asked with a grandfatherly smile**

"**her names tsunami and she's really beutifull and nice and so much more'' kakashi who was listening silently the whole time screamed out ''WHAATT naruto she is like twenty-two years old and your twelve'' naruto cooly said'' so she loves me to and that's al that count's so shut up kakashi'' the hokage just looked at naruto and said '' naruto if this is what you want than i'm happy for you but because your leaving the village i'm gonna tell you who your parent's are and i shoudn't till you where a jounin but i can make an exeption'' naruto suddenly begane jumping around asking who they where so the old man told him that his parents are namikaze minato and uzumaki kushina the forth hokage and yellow flash and the hotblooded habanero soo he gave him his belongings and the money his parents made in there shinobi career naruto was letting a few tears slip from happynes and said'' so my parents do love me great so oji-san you just gonna let me go?'' ''yes naruto because you deserve some happiness in your life and this tsunami could make you happy i hope as long as you write me a letter once in the month to let me know how you are okay?'' naruto said '' of course old man you are one of the few people who don't see me as the fox and your my most precious person of all anyway i gotta have to pack my stuff so see you later''**

**After naruto got hthe rest of his belongings he walked to the gate to go to the one he loves **

**After ariving at the gate there stood five people ayame old man teuchi kakashi and the old man to say there last goodbyes after that he got the summoning from kakashi because he saw naruto as a little brother and a bowl of ramen from the two ramen chefs and some extra jutsu from the old man and the he was off to a new life with a beutifull girlfriend.**

**AN/ ****Now** thats done so what do you think plz revieuw because i wanna know what you think of it and if i should update or just abandon the whole writing idea soo anyway laterr peoplee


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don´t own naruto **

**Talking:'' hello''**

**Thinking{think}**

**After tree days of traveling naruto was in wave the streets were bussy and evryone looked happy children were playing parents were shopping and what not it put a smile on his face to see that the people were alot better then when he came here for the first time that is until he heared someone screaming''AAHH LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARDS'' naruto decided to look what was happening and hwat he saw pissed him off it was inari getting beat up by tree other kids so naruto jumped between them and yelled**

''**YOU LITTLE BASTARDS I GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES'' the kids of course began running as fast as they could to get away from the angry ninja. **

**Naruto turned around and looked inari over tho see if he had some serieus injury's but he only had a couple of bruises so he asked '' everyting alright inari?'' inari looked up and saw his new hero naruto so he did the first thing that came to his mind ''NARUTO-NICHAN YOUR BACK'' he jumped naruto nd gave him a bone breaking hug with a big smile on his face he asked '' what are you doing here ni-chan another mission?'' **

**naruto gave him a smile and said'' no kid i'm here to stay for good'' so inari began dragging him to his house al te way jumping for joy .**

**arriving at home inari burst trough the door yelling'' I'M HOMEE mom grandpa come down here''**

**couple of minutes later they both came down and what they saw isn't what they expected there stood naruto in the living room with a big smile on his face.**

**Tsunami did what noone expected and pulled naruto in a hug and said'' you came back you really came back'' tazuna who stood the stunned asked '' so naruto why are you back not that i don't like it but why?'' so naruto told him everything about the talk with tsunami annd his heritage when he was done tsunami kissed him and said '' so you gave you life in konoha up for me oh naruto-kun im so happy'' with tears of happines streaming out her eyes inari suddenly jumped on naruto's back and asked '' so now you my tou-san?'' naruto looked at him and asked '' if you want me i'll be hapy to be your father inari?'' inari just hugged him tight and said '' ofcourse tousan your super cool and strong i'm really happy your my tousan now'' naruto just hugged tight with tears streaming tazuna looked happy for his daughter and grandson and then said to naruto''now thatt your family tonight we go out drinking kid'' tsunami smacked hi on the back of his head and said'' no your not i want to be with naruto-kun today and dinners ready so come on and eat'' before anyone could blink naruto sat on the table with drool coming out of his mouth tsunami giggled and put the food on the table.**

**The rest of the night they talked about naruto's adventures and pranks.**

**Everyone decided it was time for bed but naruto's asked '' where am i gonna sleep?'' **

**Tsunami looked at him as if he was crazy and said ''with me ofcourse silly'' naruto blushed ten shades of red wich got tsunami giggling and tazuna laughing **

**After naruto and tsunami got dressed for bed they laid down and kissed tsunami she kissed him back and decided to take it a little further by shoving her tongue in his mouth naruto was shocked but quickly got over it and began tong wrestling after a couple of minutes they where out of breath and cuddled up tho eachother then they fell in a peacefull slumber both dreaming about eachother.**

**AN another chapter done soo review give tips i dunno just something. **


	3. AN

**AN **

**I'm sorry that it took so long but my word was gone for some reason and when i finally have it back i'm stuck here i dunno what to write because well i think i'm gonna stop writing all together i'm srry for the people who liked the story but i think i'm gonna quit iff ya don't want that i abandon this story send me a message if ya don't want me to continue send a message and if ya want to take over send a damn message soo your choice **

**Later kids **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well people heres a new chapter i wasn't sure if i was gonna put up another chapter but**

**I got a review from sickfreak1988 he said that i should continue so i did but this is the last chapter i'm writing because **Assassin King of Masyaf

**Wanted to take over and i said yes soo yeah after this i'm starting a new fic over what i dunno yet soo give me ideas plz**

**Anyway on with the last chap i'm writing**

**Disclaimer: i don't own blablabla**

**{konoha day naruto left}**

**It was a nice day the sun was shining bright no clouds in the sky and sakura was pissed off why you may ask well she just heard naruto left "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO LEFT TO WAVE" she screeched making everyone in the hokage tower half deaf so after a minute everyone got their hearing back thee hokage began to explain" yes naruto left to wave because he wanted to be with the woman he loves"**

**His answer had different reactions off all the people in the room**

**Sakura thought{the woman he loves but i thought he loved me?}inner sakura thougt something real different {what damn i should have told sakura she should have chased naruto he is way better than sasuke}**

**Kakashi didn't thought about it because he knew about it all along and he was reading icha icha paradise.**

**Sasuke thought nothing off it because he was thinking off ways to kill itachi and he was staring at kakashi's ass (yeah i made him gay why? Because he is) then sakura asked"who is the woman he fell in love with hokage –sama?" the hokage looked at her and thougt for a minute then he got a sheepish look on his face and said" uhmmm i forgot kakashi what was her name again?" kakashi looked at the hokage and said" you sai something?" the hokage blasted him with ki and asked again " what is the name of the woman naruto fell in love with?" kakashi said '' her name is tsunami''**

**this got the attention of sasgay and the howler monkey sasuke looked like a gapping fish and sakura looked like she was gonna kill kakashi then she said " lies how can she fall in love with that idiot i mean he was the dead-last he is worthless who in their right mind whould want something to do with him ?".**

**this pissed off the two adults but before they could give an answer sasuke said" sakura the only worhtless person in our team is you your'e so weak even an academy student could take you out on the wave mission you did nothing but whining you didn't even fight you just kept yelling that no one could beat me so shut the fuck up before i do the whole village a favor and strangle you to death'' sakura just looked at him and run out of the room crying.**

**The hokage dismissed them so he could do hiss paperwork.**

**(wave two days after naruto left)**

**Naruto tsunami and inari were walking around town because tsunami saide that naruto should get extra and new clothes of naruto said no because he wanted to keep his orange jumpsuit but after tsunami gave him the puppy dog eyes he said yes inari joinedthem because he wanted to spend time with his new father while they were walking some jackass bump in tsunami and she landed on her butt then the jackass said" watch out were you going bitch".**

**the next thing he knows he's lying on the ground with a broken nose so he looked up to see who did it and saw a pissed of naruto before he could do anything naruto grabbed him by throat and hoasted him up in de air and yelled" you bastard when i let you go you better beg for forgiveness to my beutifull angel and if you don't i will put my foot so far up your ass your eyes will bleed you got that?" ofcourse the man was so scared he begged on his knees for forgiveness tsunami the good harted person thats she is said that it was alright as soon as she said that the man began running for his live.**

**Tsunami looked at naruto and said '' beutifull angel naruto –kun?" with a small blush on his face he said " hehe yeah you are my angel after all"" this gave tsunami a blush that could rival hinata's**

**Inari looked at his parents and thought{older people are weird} so after the accident they walked in a clothing store for civilians and looked around after they got there clothes inari and naruto got hungry and the first thing naruto said was" i'm hungry lets get some ramen'' tsunami looked at naruto and giggled at his childisness but got a stern look on her face and said'' no we are not getting ramen it unhealthy and addicting soo no'' off course naruto wouldn't have it and gave her the puppy dog eyes with pout and a little tear to get what he wanted and after a couple off seconds inari joined in and said in a toddlers voice" pwease mommy can we get wamen pweasse'' **

**This got the effect they wanted and tsunami gave in soo after 30 bowls for naruto and 2 for inari they headed home so naruto could go swimming with inari.**

**{konoha}**

**The rooki 9 now 8 were all sitting in training ground 7 witrh there sensei's because kakashi had to tell them naruto was gone but before he could say anything kiba asked where naruto was then kakashi said that this was about naruto and began explaing.**

''**naruto is no longer a nnja he left because he wanted to go to wave to live with his new love nand girlfriend'' this ofcourse got an storm of questions from everyone kakashi wanted to answer but couldn't so he blasted them with ki that shutted them up in a second'' now one question a time please'' kiba was he first and asked '' who is this girlfriend of his ?'' sakura answerd and said'' the dauther of the guy whe escorted to wave and she is like 30 years old give or take a few years'' the first thing that came out of kiba's mouth was'' lucky bastard'' after that they noticed someone wasn't there anymore and that was hinata after she heard naruto had a girlfriend she ran home and cried because she never get to tell naruto how she felt and now she never got the change anymore.**

**(back with kakashi and the rest)**

**Ino asked ' how long did they know eachother?"" kakashi answerd with" a couple of weeks or so""**

**After that there were alot of other questions wich were answerd by either sakura or kakashi because sasuke was still thinking about killing itachi and how to get in kakashi's pant.**

**(back in wave)**

**After dinner naruto naruto grabbed the scrolls he got from his grandfather figure and opend the one from his father**

Dear naruto

Hey son i'm sorry for what i did but i couldn't seal the kyuubi in someone that was not of uzumaki blood because the only one that could hold the kyuubi in someone from the uzumaki clan anyway i hope you have a happy life because your a hero son and when you grow up i'm sure you will be a lady's man just like i was i left everything i have for you because i know that you will master them all

I love you son just like your mom does

Love minato namikaze konoha's yellow flash and forth hokage

**After naruto read the scroll he let a few tears slip and put the scroll away then he got up and put the stuff away and got upstairs to go to bed after saing goodnight to inari and the old drunk.**

**When he got to his room he almost flew back from a nosebleed because on the bed lay tsunami in only a see trough nightgown in a position where naruto could see every curve of her body.**

**In that night they had some fun till early in the morning and there was one thing going trough naruto's head and that was{ never knew a woman could so flexible.**

**Well kids this was the longest chapter i wrote i hope you liked it because this was the last one i myself wrote because its gonna be adopted my **Assassin King of Masyaf **soo later and stay alert for when i'm writing a new story.**


End file.
